dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Twilsemail
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 14:33, 19 February 2010 Boni :) 1. Holding a doctoral degree in classical philology, I was truly amazed to discover that boni is 'not Latin'. In fact, it's a nom. pl. of bonus, of course. My point is: trying to sound more erudite than one really is can be quite embarrassing sometimes, right? :) 2. English is my third (or fourth) language, so I cannot really argue with you here. However, I'm perfectly sure the latinized form boni is used consistently in financial papers both in French and in English. Since game mechanics are somewhat close to those, dealing with numbers, numbers and more numbers, I think I was justified to some degree in using this form here :) IN 16:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Bonuses is the proper plural in English. You're correct about the Latin root, but (thankfully) this webpage is written in English and not Latin. As for legal documents, they may use it, I have no idea. However, legal documents tend to use antiquated English rules to begin with, and, no, a wiki is nothing like a legal document :-P. Anyways, it's really not that important and an understandable mistake if English is not your first language. Tivadar :Oh, my! While I appreciate your understanding and (hopefully!) forgiving my horrible, horrible, horrible mistake, Tivadar, I just have to inquire: is this your second account or do you happen to be Twilsemail's lawyer? :) IN 17:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Nope, just a grammar nazi who got curious. Tivadar 17:30, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I offer my sincere apologies for my forgetting the gender of the Latin noun, it's been a decade since I sat in on a Latin class. I incorrectly recalled it being feminine. :Bonus came into the English language in the late 18th century. It's original use was singularly as an adjective. The source for the word was the Latin adjective bonus (-a -um) of which the masculine form was used. In English there is no reason or means of making an adjective plural so the word sat as it was. Later, the word began to see use as a noun as well, but as its root was English it used English pluralization (i.e. bonuses). :Boni started seeing widespread use in the late 90s or early 2000s. It is not, nor has it ever been proper English. If you find a legal or financial paper written in English using "boni" you should point out to the author that they are mistaken in the proper method of making the word plural. For fact checking, I'd recommend Merriam Webster's dictionary or the Oxford Dictionary. Twilsemail 17:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Very well. Thank you for a highly informative and, well, illuminative (hope it is proper English, not some God-forsaken Gallicism ;)) reply! IN 17:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::No worries. I'm just sorry about the Latin bit. I usually do a better job fact checking than that. Vale Twilsemail 17:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm a bit sorry about the tone of my initial reply, too. Too much sarcasm per pixel, I suppose :) Vale, atque salve. IN 18:02, March 12, 2010 (UTC)